


mirro: book 1: ink

by l0v3can4y



Series: miro [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0v3can4y/pseuds/l0v3can4y
Summary: Thomas found himself in another world. Kind of like wonderland. Except, nothing like it. he must unravel the mysteries behind the world and defeat the threats to get home. but, are there some allies to be found? or can he trust no one?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: miro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769785
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. amen

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first work on ao3. I hope you guys enjoy it. sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer I promise but I just wanted to lay the groundwork. you can provide constructive criticism in the comments and share theories as well! enjoy!
> 
> (I haven't figured out ao3 yet, so the warnings are unsympathetic Patton and Roman, and Remus is in the next book but doesn't speak.)

Thomas found himself in a room. it seemed like a cartoon studio. there was black ink dripping everywhere. suddenly, he was pulled by the arm into a hallway. he turned to see who (or what) had pulled him. he saw a man. he had splotches of ink on his clothes and skin. his brown hair was messy and stuck out in every direction. he had glasses that were way beyond repair. his brown eyes were almost black. he was wearing a black button-up shirt with no tie. he was wearing black jeans as well. it was impossible to tell what color his sneakers were because they had long been stained with ink. 

"what are you doing here? it's not safe." the man said looking around. "and most importantly, how did you get here? no one has been able to get in since..." he stopped. he had frozen in place. he quickly shook off whatever had been affecting him and turned back to Thomas. Thomas now had ink on his shoes and a few splotches on his clothes, though, that was the least of his concerns. what was this place? and how did he get there?

"i-i have no idea," Thomas said in response to the man's question. "who are you, and what is this place?" Thomas asked confused. one second he was in his home, the next he was wherever here was. it was a rather frightening place. 

"you are in the miro," he responded. " I am logan. one of the only good souls left here," he said. he looked down as if pained by the memory of a lost loved one. "everyone was corrupt but me."

"I'm Thomas. and who was corrupted by what?" Thomas asked. before logan could answer, a shard of glass hit the wall. it barely missed their heads.

"Welcome to the miro!" a cheery voice said.


	2. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now in danger, Thomas finds a way to help lost souls

Thomas and logan turned around. They saw a figure behind them. They had a big smile on their face. It was clearly fake. They looked human, then Thomas took a closer look. They had pointed teeth, and eyes that were black where they were supposed to be white. Their irises were a pastel blue. They had even more ink on them. It was impossible to see the original colors on their clothes. even though they were smiling, their eyes showed another emotion, anger.

Logan grabbed him and ran away from the figure. “He found us.” logan panted while running. Thomas was super confused but kept running. They made it into another room. There was still ink everywhere, but it was different. There were work desks and wooden chairs. There was a projector in the middle of the room and a mostly white screen in front of it.

After taking in the scene, Thomas snapped out of his scared daze. “Who found us?” he asked. Logan seemed to freeze. After a minute of silence, he replied shakily, “Patton. He was corrupted.” Thomas still didn’t know what he meant by ‘corrupted’. After a minute, he decided to ask.

“What do you mean corrupted?” Thomas asked. Logan’s breathing stopped suddenly and sharply. Logan looked down. There were mechanical noises in the background so Thomas couldnt be sure if logan was crying. 

“Things were normal, then the Kha showed up. It’s a spirit that corrupts and destroys our souls.” he sighs. Thomas frowns, concerned. How long had this been going on? How well did logan know Patton? These and other questions raged through Thomas’s mind. But one was more prevalent than all the others.

“Is there a way to save him?” Thomas asked. There had been silence for several moments up until then. He really wanted to get home, sure, but Logan and Patton (and possibly others) needed help. logan looked up thoughtfully. 

“Im not sure if there is,” he said. Then, his eyes lit up with determination. “But, we’ll find out.” logan took Thomas to a nearby room. It was filled with books, similar to a library. It had less ink then some of the other rooms. There were still wood floors and furniture like the rest of the building. The wood was a deep brown. The books were somehow spotless. Logan took down a book from one of the shelves. Thomas tried to read the title but it was blocked by logans hand.

“Aha! There it is!” logan said suddenly. Thomas jumped. It had been several minutes since logan started reading. Thomas’s heart was racing from the sudden shout. “Corruption can be healed by a human on a full moon. They have to get all the corrupted individuals in a room and sing a healing incantation. They will pass out, and wake up with the corruption reversed in due time.” he said. He seemed very excited. Thomas couldnt help but smile. This was totally doable. Right?

“The full moon is tomorrow though…” logan said. They spent the rest of the night preparing to get all of the corrupted people into one room. Logan had to find the healing incantation by reading through some more books. this was going to get wild.


	3. attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait. but it is finally done. i was proofreading when I realized this is no longer general audience. anyway, enjoy!

Thomas wanders through the halls. It was the night of the full moon. He needed to get Patton into the room and use the healing incantation. He sure hoped this would work.

A pair of glowing eyes peered at him. Patton was hiding in the shadows. The Kha told him to attack. He didn't want to… but, he must do what he's told.

So, Patton attacked. Thomas was knocked over. Patton held the shards that he used as weapons up towards the ceiling. Thomas managed to get up and knock the glass from his hand.

Thomas got up and managed to immobilize him. Patton struggled for a bit, hoping he would have the same luck as his opponent just had. He gave up when it was clear he would get out of his grasp.

Patton was tied to a chair and Thomas tried the incantation. It didn't work he tried again. It still didn't work. 

He groaned in frustration. “Why isn’t it working?” he asked. Logan looked thoughtful. Patton was tied to the chair. Patton smiled wide, his sharp teeth gleaming white.

“Because you don’t have all of us,” he said. “As logan said, you need all of us to fix it.” Thomas and logan turned towards him, confused. The dying light was flickering in the room. The only sounds seemed like clockwork.

“No. it can’t be. He survived?” logan asked, his voice shaking. Thomas was confused. There were even more? How many people were corrupt that he didn’t know about? “I thought he was killed.” logan said. 

“But he wasn’t. You abandoned him. He’s only alive because of me.” he smiled wildly. Logan had started crying. Thomas felt so bad. The Kha had really hurt these people. He was determined to find a way to fix all of it. But how?

“I-i didn’t a-abandon hi-him. I th-thought there wa-as nothing to be done.” logan stuttered. Tears were streaking down his face. They could be compared to the ink that had been found throughout the building. The flickering white light made for a chilling atmosphere. Or maybe that was how cold it actually was. 

“But there was. And you left.” Patton said. His words sounded like poison. His whole expression was angry. Logan was beyond crying. It was so sad that this happened to them.

"We are trying to help now. You don't like being corrupt. Do you?" Thomas asked. He was hopeful to get through to him. Patton's gaze faltered.

"No." He sighed. "I don't. It hurts. And I have to do what the Kha says and attack my friends. I never wanted this." He choked back a sob.

"Well, I want to help. Just, let me." Thomas said. He desperately wanted to fix this and vowed to himself he would.


	4. A/N

Hey y'all. Sorry about how long it's taking for the next chapter. It will be out soon. But there is mention of blood in the next one, so stay safe! Have a great day.


End file.
